


Ghost whisperer

by Eurus91, nattini1



Series: Halloween series [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Afghanistan, Alternate Universe, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mac è un fantasma
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattini1/pseuds/nattini1
Summary: Jack credeva che funzionasse così: qualcuno ti aiuta a risolvere la tua questione in sospeso e poi passi oltre, andando nella luce (sì, Jack sta citando Ghost Whisperer). Ma se la questione di Mac fosse ancora in sospeso?
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Halloween series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731256
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Ghost whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta in collaborazione con Eurus91 per la challenge del gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/ (il prompt era Medio Oriente).

Se qualcuno avesse chiesto se era un tipo sentimentale, Jack Dalton si sarebbe messo a ridere: durante le varie missioni sotto copertura non si era fatto scrupolo di sfruttare il suo sex appeal e la sua capacità di parlare quello che definiva il «linguaggio delle modelle» per conquistare il cuore di innumerevoli donne bellissime, lasciandole parimenti senza alcuno scrupolo. Diceva loro che usciva a fare colazione e continuava a camminare, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, senza voltarsi indietro, rinunciando a conservare di loro nemmeno un tenue ricordo, senza rivolgere loro un pensiero. No, non si considerava affatto un tipo sentimentale. Il fatto che amasse follemente la sua GTO, o che avesse chiamato il suo anello Beowulf (un nome super figo, non c’era bisogno di leggere il libro per saperlo) erano chiaramente cose non sentimentali, come se ci fosse stato bisogno di specificarlo.  
I pochi che conoscevano davvero bene Jack, invece, avrebbero risposto che dentro una piccola scatola di legno levigato conservava le piastrine del padre, il suo tesoro più prezioso. Non aveva avuto tempo di sistemare le cose con lui prima che morisse, ma aveva cercato di rimediare sedendosi con le spalle appoggiate alla sua tomba e raccontandogli tutto quello che avrebbe voluto dirgli da vivo. Questo non aveva cambiato la situazione, ma aveva cambiato lui rispetto alla situazione. Suo padre non gli aveva mai risposto, ma, ironia della sorte, un fantasma aveva deciso di farsi dare un passaggio da lui in un freddo e nebbioso Halloween, un fantasma biondo con le fossette agli angoli della bocca e gli occhi blu come il cielo di nome Angus MacGyver, che era sparito lasciandogli, insieme al suo ricordo, un coltellino svizzero.  
Jack Dalton aprì la sua scatola di legno e vi depose il coltellino con affetto. Tirò fuori dalla tasca la foto che aveva rubato alla commemorazione funebre di Mac e con l’indice sfiorò il viso sorridente in una leggera carezza.  
«E così Jack Dalton è un ladro!».  
Jack trasalì credendo che la voce di Mac, rivestita di un tono caldo e beffardo, fosse una semplice eco rimasta nelle sue orecchie, ma quando si voltò si trovò a fissare il volto del ragazzo che gli sorrideva con un leggero imbarazzo.  
«Mac! Tu… tu sei qui!» esclamò Jack gesticolando in modo incoerente.  
Mac spostò un ciuffo ribelle dietro l’orecchio e si mise le mani in tasca: «Perché sei così stupito?».  
«Credevo che te ne fossi andato per sempre!» rispose Jack.  
«Avrei dovuto?» chiese Mac con una punta di preoccupazione.  
«Credevo funzionasse così: qualcuno ti aiuta a risolvere la tua questione in sospeso e poi passi oltre, andando nella luce» spiegò Jack. Vedendo che Mac non accennava a replicare e, anzi, le sue labbra strette sembravano sospettosamente sul punto esplodere in una risata mal trattenuta, aggiunse: «Dai, non puoi non aver visto Ghost Whisperer!».  
«Sì, l’ho visto. Jennifer Love Hewitt andava forte tra i miei compagni di liceo!» rispose Mac ridacchiando.  
«Capisco che forse ti sarebbe piaciuta più lei di me, ma ho fatto del mio meglio per sistemare le cose con tuo padre!» sospirò Jack con finto rammarico.  
Mac stavolta non trattenne la risata: «Lo sai vero che quella è solo una serie televisiva?». Poi aggiunse con serietà: «Però c’è un fondo di verità. C’è una questione che mi tiene legato qui…».  
Jack si sedette sul divano e fece cenno a Mac di accomodarsi accanto a lui; non credeva che un fantasma si stancasse a stare in piedi, ma sentiva che per loro quello era un momento importante: «Ti ascolto».  
Mac si schiarì la voce: «Ricordi la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati?».  
«Pensi che potrei dimenticarmela? Non è che incontro fantasmi tutti i giorni!» scherzò Jack.  
«Ti avevo detto che ero un tecnico EOD e che ne avremo riparlato un’altra volta. Ma non te ne parlerò».  
Jack restò perplesso, ma la curiosità lo stava uccidendo.  
Mac allungò la mano e la mosse deliberatamente verso la tempia di Jack che deglutì vistosamente, incerto su quello che sarebbe successo, ma non si ritrasse.  
Mac colmò la distanza: «Te lo mostrerò».  
Nella mente di Jack esplose una luce fortissima.  
  
_2012 Kabul: un altopiano a 1800 metri sul livello del mare circondato da catene montuose. L’aria era secca, così come il paesaggio: ovunque Mac spingesse lo sguardo attorno a sé, si scontrava con un anello di rocce spoglie e aride, prive di vegetazione. Le case alla periferia della città sembravano essere state costruite senza alcun criterio, erano tutte uguali, color terra, coi tetti a terrazza. Il paesaggio era dominato dal cemento degli edifici, il metallo dei veicoli e la polvere che ricopriva tutto, conferendogli una monotonia cromatica che gli faceva pensare di essere in un’altra dimensione. La luce, ferma e costante, era quasi accecante e sembrava riflettersi da ogni superficie.  
La prima cosa che gli avevano spiegato appena arrivato in Afghanistan era che doveva sempre spostarsi armato e col giubbotto antiproiettile, anche all’interno della stessa base militare, anche quando andava allo spaccio o dal barbiere (cosa che evitava di fare, mantenendo la lunghezza dei capelli ben oltre i limiti imposti dal regolamento; non veniva rimproverato solo in virtù delle sue straordinarie capacità).  
Ma era un militare fuori dal comune dato che odiava le armi: il suo compito, infatti, era disattivarle. Era un artificiere eccezionale, abituato a prendere decisioni cruciali in tempi rapidi e utilizzando qualsiasi oggetto che trovasse sottomano; gli piaceva pensare di essere lì per aiutare un Paese a risollevarsi, difendendo al contempo la libertà del suo. Quella missione era particolarmente sentita a livello emotivo, visto cosa era successo l’undici Settembre.  
Nonostante il suo impegno, le esplosioni erano all’ordine del giorno. Gli attacchi miravano solo a creare scompiglio, a mantenere un clima di tensione costante che demoralizzasse i soldati e spingesse la popolazione civile a identificare la minaccia continua degli attentati con la presenza degli americani sul proprio territorio.  
Quel giorno aveva appena finito di bonificare una zona e si era radunato con il resto del reparto; il suo superiore gli stava comunicando che era appena arrivato il suo nuovo overwatch, un ex Delta Force, a quanto si diceva, un ignorante spaccone a cui piaceva fare a pugni, un tale Jack Dalton. Il suo superiore, conoscendolo, gli stava raccomandando di non frugare tra le cose del suo nuovo compagno, di non prendere i suoi oggetti personali da utilizzare come componenti di qualsivoglia stramaledetto aggeggio si fosse messo in testa di costruire.  
La seconda cosa che gli avevano insegnato era che laggiù, in ogni momento, potevi passare in un attimo dalla spensieratezza al dramma. In un istante, tutto esplose attorno a loro e Mac venne spinto di lato da un brusco spostamento d’aria, impattando contro un muro di cemento. Sentì come se degli aghi gli stessero trafiggendo il corpo e si rese conto di non riuscire a respirare bene.  
Quando la polvere attorno a lui cominciò a posarsi cercò con lo sguardo i suoi commilitoni. I colori tenui delle divise, del terreno, dei muri erano screziati ovunque di rosso brillante. Molti dei suoi compagni giacevano a terra muovendosi come a rallentatore, contorcendosi e strisciando. A poco a poco che il rimbombo nelle orecchie cessava, cominciò a udire le grida strazianti. Solo allora si permise di osservarsi. Lo spettacolo che stava dando di sé era avvilente: la gamba destra era piegata in un’angolazione innaturale e dalla coscia sinistra zampillava il sangue come da una fontana. La parte inferiore del petto era stata protetta dal giubbotto, ma nel quadro superiore del torace il tessuto della maglietta si stava scurendo e non era un taglio che avrebbe potuto tamponare con l’allume di potassio o delle ragnatele. Anziché rischiararsi, la vista cominciò a peggiorare; sbatté gli occhi per scacciare il sangue che colava, ma non migliorò molto.  
Un’ombra si precipitò su di lui e sentì un tocco leggero sulle labbra. Schiudendo appena le ciglia, intravide un soldato che non conosceva chino su di lui con un orecchio accostato alla sua bocca per capire se stesse ancora respirando. Avendo percepito il soffio della vita, gli parlò: «Hey amico, resisti! Sono qui con te».  
Tutti i militari ricevevano un minimo di addestramento di primo soccorso e il soldato strinse qualcosa, probabilmente la sua cintura, a monte dell’emorragia sulla sua coscia sinistra, cercando di muoverlo il meno possibile. Il dolore gli strappò un grido.  
«Mi dispiace, amico» si scusò l’altro. Poi si girò e urlò: «Serve un medico qui!».  
Mac sapeva che non sarebbero venuti: in quei casi, quando c’erano tanti feriti, se uno non si muoveva e sembrava morto lo si lasciava lì e si andava da quelli che avevano possibilità concrete di salvarsi.  
Il soldato aprì la sua dotazione di pronto soccorso e mise tutte le garze che conteneva sulla ferita al torace. Un agente emostatico in polvere sarebbe stato più efficace, ma bisognava improvvisare, lui lo sapeva bene!  
«Bomba a grappolo...» la voce gli uscì mezza soffocata dal sangue, non sembrava nemmeno la sua.  
«Sì, un bel casino eh?» commentò l’altro. Per una frazione di secondo riuscì a vederlo attraverso la cortina di sangue che trasformava il suo viso in una maschera grottesca: aveva gli occhi scuri, luminosi e allegri; gli trasmisero calma, nonostante la situazione.  
«Dovevamo bonificare la zona dalle PFM1» spiegò Mac con un filo di voce.  
«Quei gran bastardi dei pappagalli verdi?» chiese l’altro. Mac avrebbe voluto dirgli che erano una scomoda eredità della guerra russo-afghana degli anni Ottanta, ordigni seminati da elicotteri o artiglieria che avevano la brutta abitudine di fare cilecca e restare inesplosi sepolti nella sabbia. Mietevano numerose vittime nella popolazione civile e si chiamavano così perché avevano due alette ed erano di un verde brillante.  
Accennò invece un semplice movimento del capo, talmente impercettibile da non essere nemmeno sicuro di averlo fatto. Prese fiato e proseguì: «L’esplosivo liquido è allocato nell’aletta bombata, in collegamento con l’accenditore della zona centrale… di tipo idraulico a somma di pressione…». Non riuscì a terminare spiegando che poteva essere fatta brillare da una singola pressione o da molte pressioni in sequenza.  
Faticava a parlare, ma farlo era l’unico modo per restare presente a sé stesso. Provò ancora, ma gli uscì un violento colpo di tosse. Il soldato prese la propria borraccia, strappò un pezzo della propria maglia e lo bagnò d’acqua. Gli inumidì con delicatezza le labbra. Quando sentì il liquido fresco Mac si rese conto di avere sete.  
«Non ti sforzare» disse bonariamente il soldato.  
Mac si sentiva sempre più debole e aveva sempre più fame d’aria; i suoi respiri diventavano di minuto in minuto più brevi e più rapidi.  
Ricominciò: «Avrei dovuto…».  
Il soldato lo fermò: «Quei cosi non si vedono, non è stata colpa tua!».  
Una parte della mente di Mac avrebbe voluto spiegargli che erano così difficili da individuare per via del loro basso contenuto metallico, ma le idee stavano scivolando via dalla testa e l’unica cosa che restava era la sensazione di protezione che gli dava il soldato.  
L’altro vide che le garze erano completamente zuppe e fece pressione direttamente con le mani: «Ragazzo, vedrai che ti rimetterai in piedi e tornerai a fare il tuo lavoro da cervellone nerd che gioca con gli esplosivi. Perché sono certo che tu lo sia con queste braccine scheletriche!».  
Mac contrasse un angolo della bocca in un piccolo sorriso; l’ultima cosa che sentì fu la richiesta disperata del soldato: «No! Non andartene, resta con me!»._  
  
«Eri tu…» quella di Jack era una constatazione non una domanda. Si alzò e camminò per la stanza, incapace di contenersi: «Avevo già visto morire dei commilitoni, ma quella volta ero sconvolto… Sono andato ad aiutare altri feriti… Il mio comandante aveva raccolto tutte le piastrine dei caduti… Non ho mai saputo i loro nomi. E nemmeno che ero stato destinato a diventare il tuo overwatch».  
«Avresti detto che ci saremmo ritrovati qui?» sussurrò Mac giocherellando con le dita.  
Jack scosse la testa: «Ancora non ci credo!».  
«Vorresti ancora che restassi con te?» chiese ancora Mac.  
«Per tutto il tempo che vuoi» rispose Jack con calore.  
Mac sollevò i suoi occhi blu incontrando quelli castani di Jack che erano diventati lucidi: «Non stai piangendo, vero?».  
Jack tirò su col naso: «No, i Dalton non piangono mai! Ricordatelo sempre».  



End file.
